


Somehow, I love you.

by LunariaBites



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaBites/pseuds/LunariaBites
Summary: Basically where Luna dumps her rairpair fluff/angst fics.





	1. Bittersweet

Hinata stared at the chair below him, "so this is it.. Be happy by yourself, Yuuta-kun." he thought to himself, as he kicked the chair below him away. He could feel himself suffocating, a soft "eep-" coming out from his slowly paling lips. 

It was at this time, his vision was blurring, he could faintly see the sillouhette of another boy, walking towards him with scissors, and picking up the fallen chair. 

Hinata thought to himself, "Who is it.. can't they just let me die..?" just as he finished that thought, he fell from the rope, into that boy's arms. 

When his eyes were focused again, he saw that the boy, was the person who he had a crush on since the start of the year, Tomoya. Hinata tried to speak, but only loud, but wheezy coughs came out. 

"Hinata-kun.. Why'd you do this to yourself..." Tomoya sighed, and proceeded to take him to the Imfirmary. 

Nobody was there, only him, and Hinata. Still concerned for him, he leaned closer, "I know this makes me sound like a idiot, but maybe you'll wake up, after a small kiss.." his face reddened, and immediately backed to where he was. 

"Who am I kidding.." Tomoya looked away, and sighed. It was at this time, he felt someone hugging him from behind weakly. "Hey.. I'm not dead yknow.." 

Still at a loss of air, Hinata was panting onto the other's neck. "I'm pretty disappointed you didn't go on with the kiss idea..~" he laughed, and hugged a bit tighter. 

"I like you, Tomoya-kun.."


	2. Broken Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [2nd year setting~] 
> 
> Tsumugi packed his schoolbag, and was going to return home, but he hears sobbing in the halls, what should he do?

Tsumugi was preparing to leave school, when he heard sobbing in the halls. Scared, he walked further into the hallway, with a flashlight, since they were extra dark today, was there a blackout? 

"W-who's there..?" he raised his voice a little, walking to the door where the sobbing was heard. 

Tsumugi closed his eyes, and walked inside, to see a small, blonde boy crying. He was startled by him, "U-UWAH?!" he looked at the pale face, reddened eyes the marionette had. 

"A-ah.. Nito-chan, it's you.." Tsumugi put the flashlight in front of Nazuna. The bright light shining on his dull eyes, he blinked, following, a small "ow." was blurted out from his mouth. 

Nazuna looked away, not wanting to face the concerned look of the other boy. "Uwahh~ you don't know how scared I was, I thought there was a ghost in the room- no offense though.. You're a very beautiful boy, yknow, Nito-chan?" he smiled at the doll. 

"..." The doll tried to smile, but ended up crying more instead. Frantic, Tsumugi wiped away the boy's tears away with his hand, making the other flinch slightly. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you..?" he looked worried, and put his hand away. 

Instead of running away, Nazuna stood up, barely inches away from Tsumugi's face. "can i hug you..?" Nazuna said, keeping his voice low, so he didn't have to hear the horrible sound of it. 

"Hehe~ Of course you can.." Tsumugi wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, letting him shed all his tears away on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for rairpairs!! It's my first time posting fluff here!! Tomohina is a good ship,,


End file.
